Main Page
Welcome to The Dinosaur Wiki! The Dinosaur Wiki is a brilliant wiki about dinosaurs that anyone can edit!! (Well, we think it's brilliant). If you have any queries about the wiki or want to have some power in our dino community, then contact a Founder, (or a bureaucrat if the Founders are too busy, which is very likely). Please use the button underneath the "Search Dinosaur Wiki" box to find the most appropriate Founder for your needs. If you want to become part of this fabulous wiki, create an account today by clicking the "Create Account" box in the top right hand corner of the screen. We all hope that you have a long and enjoyable stay on this wiki, and stack up lots of edits, and to make our wiki One Wiki To Rule Them All! (evil laugh). Happy editing to all! FEATURED ARTICLE - March 2010 Due to the Founders being incredibly busy, there will be no Featured Article for March 2010. Nominations open for April on March 23rd 2010. Nominate an article here. If you have an article that either you have created and are very proud of, or one that you feel deserves credit, nominate it here on March 23rd. Notice to immature and mindless vandals If you are an immature and mindless vandal, please go to the Spam Box (there's a link underneath search bar). Don't vandalise a normal page, you'll just get blocked for ever...and ever...and ever...Oh, you get the idea. NO VANDALISM! Notice to users of rank sysop and up We will be sending out test vandals to keep you on your toes and prepare you for when real vandals arrive. When you find a page that has been vandalised by a test vandal, it will say TestVandal (number) complete. Rollback the edit using your rollback tool (click on history, then rollback to do this), then use to block the test vandal. Do NOT automatically block the last IP address used (there is a check box), as it will block the Founders' main editing address, and then you're in deep trouble, because we Founders are not always in the best of moods (see the bottom of the main page to see what happens when we are in a bad mood). Rollbacks, please just rollback the edit and then contact a sysop/bureaucrat (link underneath the search bar) to tell a sysop or a bureaucrat. Dino News This section is for any interesting ( not Boring!) news you may have about dinosaurs, for example, new finds or a new interesting fact. Do not put anything on that is boring news beacuse it is, well, boring. If you wish to put some news on this section you must contact ADK46, the bureaucrat in charge of this section. Founders and bureaucrats, that goes for you too! (we mean it!). Also, only the four newest news posts will be shown here on the main page. If you'd like to see past news, click here to take a look at the Dino News Archives. No news yet for March 2010. If you have any interesting news contact ADK46. Wiki News This section is for news about the wiki. *There isn't any news so far for March 2010. For past news, see the archives. Creating Pages To create a page, click the “New Page” button underneath the search box. Before you create a page, you first must ask a Founder first. You can find a link under the search bar to the Founders. For permission to create a page, find Gigantosaurus 001. It may not be him that responds to you, though, (cause he might be busy... or bored....or asleep) ,so know who the Founders are! Please note that users of sysop rank and above are exempt from this rule and the uploading images rule. How our Wiki came to be This wiki was founded by three school friends, T-Rex 882 (Actual creator of the wiki), Gigantosaurus 001 (His idea to make a new wiki) and Raptor 225 (Decided the subject of dinosaurs) after the creation of a few other wikis which turned out as failures. After the creation of a few pages they decided to recruit a few people and grant them (rather generously) higher ranks in exchange for them to create pages and follow the rules of the wiki (see the link above). Long Live The Dinosaur Wiki, and may it be One Dinosaur Wiki To Rule Them All!! Taken usernames We used to have strict rules on usernames, they used to have to be a dinosaur followed by 3 numbers, but now we have relaxed them, so call yourself anything you want. We would prefer the dino name and 3 numbers, but we don't care as long as it does have letters and numbers. However, your name must not contain any of these dinosaur names, as they are already in use. T-Rex, Raptor, Gigantosaurus, Troodon, Triceratops, Spinosaurus, Dilophosaurus. If your username contains an already taken dino name, you will be permanently blocked, so be original. Official Partnership/League of Dinosaur Wikis Dinopedia is a large wiki which has promised to assist us in becoming larger as well, and so we have entered into an official partnership. Feel free to check it out, they’re going to support us in growing larger. We are also a founding member of the League of Dinosaur Wikis, a wiki where all members of every dinosaur wiki are welcome to share articles, make partnerships with other wikis, and expand their knowledge of the fascinating creatures that are dinosaurs! Users with powers The following users have special powers on this wiki. The higher users have all the powers of the lower users, plus their own powers: Legendary Founder (Highest): T-Rex 882 Founder: Gigantosaurus 001, Raptor 225. Legendary Bureaucrat: Nobody yet! Bureaucrat: ADK46, Troodon145. Legendary Sysop: Nobody yet! Sysop: . Posts available. Contact a Founder if you are interested in a sysop post. Rollback: Station7. Posts available. Contact a Founder if you are interested in a rollback post. WARNING: IF YOU DO NOT FOLLOW THE RULES, YOUR POWERS WILL BE REMOVED, AND YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! FINAL WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT TAKEN HINT FROM THE WARNING ABOVE, LET ME EXPLAIN. WE CAN BLOCK YOU IN UNDER 30 SECONDS FOR THE SMALLEST OF REASONS IF WE ARE IN A BAD MOOD. SO DON'T STEP OUT OF LINE, OR ELSE!!!!! Absolute Final Warning: WE MEAN IT!! Category:Dinosaur Wiki Main Page